The secret life of Forks High School
by ces't celina
Summary: Bella live in Forks her whole life her mother's dead and she has a broken heart how will she go on? Amazing, sexy, caring professeur Cullen comes and kisses her booboos better. Funny, sad, dramatic and anything else you can think of.
1. explanations

"Rawer! I hate Mr. Nator, He is so annoying! I wish he have like an aneurism or something and do us all a big favour. I mean, like, this is the best paper I've handed in all year and what does he give me? A stinkin' C!" Skylar went babbling on like normal as we walked out of Gr. 12 English. This time the babbling was about Mr. Nator, the most hated and annoying teacher in the school, and why she doesn't deserve a C- on her last report. Unfortunately it wasn't a very good paper like normal but in all honesty she doesn't deserve that mark. It was a C+ paper.

I looked around the hall to see who was there. There he was standing there, laughing and talking with the girl next to him. His next victim, as I liked to call them. They were the poor souls who gave up everything to be with him, even their virginity! I used to be one of those souls, though I didn't have sex with him however hard he tried. His name was Tyler Crowley.

My mother, Renee, died a year and a halve ago. Tyler thought it would be easy to hook up with a grieving woman. For some odd reason he stayed with me for 8 months after I denied him what he wanted. By that time, though, I learned to love him. Learned to love his flaws, he was my everything. Then I found out he'd been cheating on me on our anniversary, the day I was going to give him what he wanted. I was heartbroken.

"And _what_ _is up_ with his _Hair?_ Are you even listening to me?" Her voice brought me back to reality, though I was still watching Tyler. Her eyes followed mine and she sighed. "Why are you still watching him? Seriously Bella he's not worth it! He's just one of the many STDs on Lauren's ass! Come on, let's go to lunch." Sky said as she pulled me to the cafeteria.

We sat at our regular table as always and also as always my best friends sat there. Angela Weber, Jessica Stanley and, of course, Skylar Bane. Jessica just bubbled when she saw us. She obviously had something important to tell me and Sky. Although by Jess' standards it may have just been some stupid gossip.

"hey guys!" she called "Guess what happened!" I was right it was some stupid gossip. "Tyler got together with that slut Lauren! They're dating but all I think it is, is sex." Oh great just what I wanted to hear, news about Tyler.

Suddenly Derick, Skylar' long time crush, came to our table witch was surprising because nobody but the four of us, Mike, Jess' boyfriend, and Ben, Angela's boyfriend, came to our table. I wonder what he wanted.


	2. to start the rest of my life

**Hey I'm sorry for such a short chapter last time but it's my first fanfic and I wasn't sure how long to make it. Anyway I won't update every day but I'll update as soon as possible I don't know exactly where this is going but I have a general idea so deal with it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own what belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. AKA anything but Skylar Bane, Derrick and **

As derick came over Skylar went completely silent and still. That was a rare occurrence for her, usually she was chatting away, her S babble as I called it. He was headed straight for Skylar and a few seconds before he got to her, her S babble started up again this time with an Irish accent. If I knew my best friend, and that I did, she was incredibly nervous. She had a crush on derrick for a long time and did almost nothing in that time. It wasn't that Skylar was shy, not by any means, it was she was horrible when it came too boys. She made her move too soon or not soon enough.

Derrick came right up to Skylar and asked to talk to her… alone. As she got up I was crossing my fingers. I've read way too many romance novels not to hope that he was confessing his love to her. Jess, Ang and I all watched in silence as he lead Sky away from the table and ask her something before she nodded furiously and practically skipped back to the table. I knew exactly what she was going to say.

"Guys, he just asked me out and I said yes!! We're going to the movies on Friday! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Even though I knew what she was going to say the squeal surprised me she was not the type of person that squealed.

The rest of lunch passed with talk of Friday and the latest gossip (Tyler) I tried to tune that out but it was nearly impossible. I think some part of me wanted to know what was going on in his life even if it hurt me.

After lunch was biology. Oh what fun, sitting in a boring classroom the teacher telling me something I have already learnt out of one of the many books I read luckily I sat with Angela in this class so I helped her with her work. Biology wasn't her strong suit.

I was not happy when Biology was over even though it meant the day was almost over. Like everyday I had Gym last, not my favourite class in the first place because of my almost crippling clumsiness Mike was in that class and Jess was not. I always knew that Mike had a crush on me despite being best friends with his girlfriend but it got a lot worse when I started going out with Tyler because he was jealous, apparently he knew from the start that he was not a good guy. Now Mike flirts with me every time he gets (any time without Jessica). I've told him to stop before but it only stops for a few days then starts right back up again, so now I just don't bother. If he flirts he flirts.

As soon as I was out of the changing room Mike was at my side. Let the fun begin.

"So… Bella I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere tonight? As a friend? We could go out to dinner and then to a movie or something? Okay?" This was the first time he asked me out in a long time so it took me by surprise. I thought after the last time would he would stop, I gave him quite a verbal lashing.

"Mike I have to work tonight and that's not a good idea in any case." I let him down gently I don't want him hurt no matter how annoying.

"Why not?" he pouted. *sigh* was I really going to have to explain this to him.

"Mike! Jessica is your GIRLFRIEND I am her best friend. I don't want to hurt her and I don't want to hurt you." I said firmly, exasperated that I had to do this again. "And like I said before I have to work! No money means no clothes." I worked at Newton's Olympic Outfitters Mike's parents' store and knew that he could get me the night off but I honestly didn't want to go with him. Why couldn't he understand that?

"Oh, okay" he muttered and stormed off to get a racquet. I sighed the rest of gym was going to be uncomfortable he was my partner for badminton and was loyal enough to keep that place even though I just rejected him.

Ah home my favourite place to be. A crazy step mom, a dad that doesn't care and no boyfriend to boot. And people wonder why I don't go home much. The second I walked in the door the, I would go to my room and listen to my music until it was time for work hopefully uninterrupted but usually that wasn't the case. Tonight was no exception; I was stopped even before I got to my room.

"I have something important to ask you. Come sit in the living room." Said _Candy_ my step mom. She was my dad's old busty secretary ew! _I_ even knew that there was something going on before my mom died.

"I'd love to!" I said in my most sarcastic tone hoping my dad didn't pick up on that. Generally he was oblivious to that sort of stuff. And he didn't… unfortunately she did and gave me her best scowl behind my dad's back. I followed them in. I hoped this wouldn't take long.

When we were all sitting she started. "I'd like to adopt you." Candy said bluntly. "I think of you as my daughter and I'm pretty sure deep down you feel the same way." Yeah sure that was exactly the way I felt.

"no." I said, my face deadpan and stalked off to my room. I got my uniform went to my car and left for work thankfully tonight was the night that Skylar and Ang were working so that would be okay. Little did I know that tonight would be the beginning of the rest of my life.


	3. the loss and gain of a teacher

**OK! People remember to review I love reviews they make me happy and when I'm happy and not stressed I make better stories. So review if you want another chapter soon. I'm not putting the next one out until I have at least 10 reviews. Ok? Ok.**

**Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me except, maybe this laptop. Oh wait this is my dad's oops.**

As I walked into the store I didn't see Jessica, which surprised me because usually she was there with us or on a date with Mike. That question was cleared up when Angela saw me confusion.

"She is in the closet with him kissing him senseless." As she said this she rolled her eyes like she didn't approve of this behaviour and I knew she didn't. Though when Angela was with her own boyfriend she herself broke this nonexistent rule of kissing in public. When asked about this Ang just said that she knew that she wanted to be with Ben the rest of her life and it was okay then. I wondered if I would ever find somebody she would want to spend her whole life with.

We were just sitting around on the counter when the strangest thing happened, or at least the strangest thing in my opinion. A teacher came into the store. Oh no not just any old teacher, Mr Nator, The one teacher that I wanted to see the least.

While Mr. Nator was looking at the hiking shoes, which I thought he didn't need but what else was there to do around here but hike, Derrick came into the store looking for Skylar. Once Mr. Nator got a look at him he freaked out.

"I get enough of you at school. I do most of me shopping in Port Angeles in fear of running into a high school kid." The teacher screamed at Derrick. Derrick was a bad student he was very smart but barely ever did his homework or school work. He played pranks and was disrespectful. As his least favourite teacher Mr. Nator was the butt of many of Derrick's pranks. "The pranks, the comments, the words that make my life miserable. You are the reason I wake up screaming at night!" He mumbled this before laughing hysterically. We did the only thing we could at that point, we called 911.

The next day at school was interesting to say the least. Rumours were flying around like never before and the closest one to the truth was that he went insane and had to go to a hospital. I suspected that Jessica spread this one as she is the type to do that sort of thing. Thought only the six who were there knew exactly what happened.

"Bella," Erick whined wanting to know what happened the last night. "Won't you tell me what happened? I won't tell anyone else I swear." I had about as much trust in him that he wouldn't tell as I had in Mike that he wouldn't flirt with me.

"No, Erick I already said I wouldn't." What was up with Forks boys and asking for things over and over again? "I have to get to English class. Bye." And I left without a word.

When I got to English Skylar was already sitting in her normal spot waiting for me to come and sit with her.

"hey! Have you seen him yet?" Skylar burst as soon as I sat down.

"Who?" I asked truly not understanding who she was talking about. This surprised me because normally we had basically the same thought patterns.

"The new teacher!" She said this as if it should be obvious to any one that this was the answer. "He is GORGEOUS… or so I've heard I haven't yet seen him. Well Jessica heard from Hailey who heard from Stephenie who in turn, had English first period and said that he has the body of a god and the face to match. Not that I believe any of that but Angela has English second and even she was gushing!"

Said teacher chose this moment to walk into the class and show what he really looks like. Like Skylar said he had the body of a god, this god though, was not incredibly muscular but there was enough of him to go around. Enough of him to look at. His face eyes and hair was what caught my attention at that time though. He had the most beautiful hair, a redish brown almost the exact colour of bronze and looked nice enough to melt and hang around your neck. His pearly white teeth smiled at us as soon as he walked in as beautiful as his smile was it was strangely threatening. It was almost as if they were covering up something important. When I looked around the room I felt I was the only one that noticed this fact.

I felt a pull, to what I had no clue, when I looked into his beautiful golden eyes when they caught mine as he said the first words that I ever heard him speak-

"My name is Edward Cullen."

**AN: these are the things you need to know for the next chapters- Bella's blood is about the same but not as strong.**

**-He just went hunting so that's that**

**- his family is in this story but not as high school students, they have jobs in Forks or Port Angeles.**

**Okay so that's it. Please review like I said before no reviews no story.**


End file.
